Tegen ToppaYoko & Kamina
by RaexxBB
Summary: The fallen hero everyone thought was dead comes back and surprises everyone. He really gives the girl he's in love with a shock.


"Yoko," he screamed aloud, not knowing what to say to her awaking, just another dream about her.

Story teller's lines, "he had been away for eight years now. Everyone thought he was dead, but smart him tricked them all to do what he does best. Get the biggest and badest army ready to fight. Simon, his "bro" he missed him almost as much as he missed Yoko. Just he missed her a lot more. They had kissed the day he 'dead', but he didn't want her to see him like this. All weak and out of shape. He knew her best and thought this would keep her safe."

"YOKO!" Nia screamed again. "It's time to wake up. Let me guess you where dreaming about Kamina again. You know you need to forget about him. Kittan, _likes _you and better yet, he's alive. Now wake up and start getting dressed."

Yoko knew Nia was right she need to move on it had been almost eight years sense the day Kamina dead, but Yoko also knew another thing she had to defeat Viral for what he had done eight years ago.

Leeron walked up, "Yoko, Kiyoh, Kinon, and Kiyal would like your help with Gimmy and Darry. Darry, won't eat and Gimmy, wants to eat Darry's food or keep throwing the bowl in her face." Leeron looked Yoko up and down. "Your gun is also ready. We're stopping by a city so we might need it." He left after telling her this not knowing what else to tell her.

Simon poked his head in seeing her. "Thinking about Kamina again I see."

"Yep. Why? Just why did he have to come along and do this to me?" She looked up at Simon trying to search his face for answers.

Simon looked at Yoko, " I don't really know why, but if I knew him, he had a reason. Now come on we have to get going. The city isn't many more miles away."

They walked out of the tent, everyone had already packed up and gotten ready to go down to the city.

"I'll pack my tent up and stuff real quick." Yoko said, turning her back to everyone to hide her tears. She couldn't stop herself from thinking of Kamina.

They all started walking into town, Simon, Rossiu, Nia, Dayakka, Leeron, Kittan, Kiyoh, Kiono, Kiyal, Gimmy, and Darry. Boota on Simon's shoulder, the sisters of the black siblings and in a group around their brother, Kittan. They all got in.

Leeron jumped up saying, "guys have you seen Yoko? I don't think she came down with us."

"I'll look around for her. Come on Nia." Simon said walking to a door she could have crepted into. They walked into a room with a group of people. Women, men, children, a big black dude walked over to them.

"What you want? Why are you in the Dai-Gurren room?" The black man asked.

"The what, the Dai-Gurren room? We're on that team? I'm the leader after Kamina the old one died in battle." Simon answered questioning what the crap was going on.

"Haha. . .Kamani, he's fine and every much alive thank you for your visit on it's your time to leave."

"WAIT! What? Bro is alive? I'm Simon, Kamani's bro and if he's-

"HA! Simon it's been along time. I see your wearing my father's cape." A man with man hair in the back almost in all the way in the darkness of the corn.

"WAIT! I would know that voice anywhere. Kamina? BRO!" Simon asked.

"Kamina, this guy thinks he is a brother?" The black man said.

"Wait, Forte Delle Tenebre I do know them. Maybe you should sit and let me talk to him and the men outside."

"Si cazzo puttane!" Forte Delle Tenebre said.

" Forte Delle Tenebre stop cussing in Italian now." Kamina said, "So, Simon why are you here? How is Yoko?"

"Okay. We're all doing fine. She's talked about you, and she's misses you. Wishes you where still alive." Simon said.

"I'm Nia, Simon's girlfriend. I've heard a lot about you from Yoko and Simon."

Leeron walked you, "we've find Yoko. . . ." His words trailed off. ". . .Kamina, your. . your alive. Why we thought you where dead. Yoko, has been sooo sad because of your death. I've got to go tell her~

"You aren't telling Yoko anything." Kamina said with his hand over Leeron's mouth. "You two aren't telling her anything either." He said, looking over at Simon and Nia, "or I'll get Forte Delle Tenebre to keep an eye on you, and if you tell her I'll. . I'll . ." Kamina didn't know what to say. "I. .I-

"KAMINA!"

Kamina looked down the hall, knowing who's voice it was. The voice in his dreams and the one he fell in love with.

"Y-Y-Yoko."

"Get your hands off of him and-and . . . . .. . . your alive." Yoko fell to the ground, breaking out into tears. ". . . .. .I-I-I thought you where. ..where d-d-dead. .. KAMINA!" She ran to him, but right before she reached him Forte I'ombra stepped in the way. "Kamina, I want to hold you. LET ME HOLD YOU!" Yoko screamed, she was now balling, reaching out to him. "Why? Why are you doing this to me? Pushing me away? Do you not want me? You kissed me that night, not the other way around. YOU KISSED ME! Why? Is it because you hate me? It is. . . .I can tell."

Silences fell between the two. Yoko spoke up at last, "we should get going. I'm sure by now the others have gotten all of the stuff loaded up.

"No, wait. Don't go. . .I. .I. I don't hate you. Everyday I was away from you, I missed you. I care for you." Kamina didn't know what she wanted him to say or do. "Look I didn't tell you of my plans because I knew you wouldn't let me leave and by myself. No way would you let me, after what happened. I've got people to help us take down Viral. If the enemy thinks I'm dead, then we've got a surprise up our sleeves."

"The perfect plan," Yoko spoke. Yoko pushed her way throw the big strong mans arms to Kamina, but quickly pushing away. To bad you had to break my heart to do."

"Simon, Leeron, Nia, can't we just go? I want to leave this. . .this. . .this COWARD! I CAN'T STAND ANY LONGER!" Yoko screamed, she almost had a break down on the floor.

"COWARD!" Forte Delle Tenebre said, questioning what she had just called Kamina.

"Yes, a coward, but I know-

"A COWARD!" Forte Delle Tenebre interrupted her.

"BUT I KNOW THAT I DIDN'T KISS NOR FALL In love with one." Yoko spoke the words, tears now running down her face. She wanted to shoot herself with her gun now.

Kiyoh walked in the other black siblings right behind her. "Kamina, your back .. . .and ALIVE!" The three girls started scream and jumping up and down.

Kittan, their older brother was now angry. "_YOU_! You need to die. You're a dead person.

A skinny blond woman stepped forward, "why don't you leave."

"Mist, why-

"We're going!" Yoko yelled, pushing her way out of the room.

"I'm glad their out of here." Mist said.

"Yoko, I bet it's nothing. He might of thought he was doing something good. You know men. Their all jerks." Nia said.

"Like what? Leaving me alone, by myself for eight years!"

Nia's eyes went wide, she swallowed.

"That's what I thought." Yoko said, walking away from her.

"Yoko." Kamina.

"What? Why are _you_ here? Did your 'group' kick you out?" Yoko replied.

"No, Simon and I where talking and he said it was cool that our groups come together."

"HA! I laugh. So, your back in the group and have gotten everything you want."

"Well, no, I haven't gotten everything I want. You don't want me here. All I want is your okay. WAIT! I just don't wait it I need it. I want to know that you want me here.

"You. . . why would I want the guy that broke my heart here. You can't have it. Not yet. I'm just not ready to say okay. . .. .Look I know you did it to keep me safe, but I might have let you go. If you hadn't done what you had, faking your death. That's low, even for you. I cried every night and some days you where gone. I thought you where dead. . . .I just hurt."

"I love you and if I had know you where alive, maybe, just maybe I wouldn't be so angry with you. I'm in tears just yelling at you."

"Okay. I get it. Your mad. . .after what I did I can't help think what I did was bad, but you've got it wrong. I . . . ..I-

"I what, just say it!"

(Speaking at the same time)

Yoko: YOU HATE ME!

Kamina: I LOVE YOU!

"Wait. What did you just say?"

"I've loved you for a long time. Ever since that day we met and shot out of a hole in the ground together. I fell in love with you and your right, I did kiss you first, but you kissed me back."

(Leeron comes out of the tent)

"Why are you yelling at each other? Wait, it's you two, but before I go back in the tent you're waking the children." (Points to kids' tent)

(Gimmy comes out) "YOUR YELLING IS WAKING ME UP!"

(Everyone in the tents) "SHUT UP!"

(Darry crawls out of the tent & slaps Gimmy) "Your dumb, now come back to bed." (Gimmy & Darry climb back into their tent)

(Kinon walks out from the trees) "Everyone down at the lake can hear all yous yelling and wants to know what ya'll talking about?"

"Why is everyone down at the lake? How did they get there? I thought they where all in their tents." (Opens Simon & Nia's tent) "Ugh" (Makes face) "You don't want to look in there. They're having a party of their own."

"That's Simon and Nia's tent right?" Kamina asked.

"Yes, they are having a party. Not by the lake, in the bed." Yoko.

"Ugh. .so can ya'll keep it down?" Kinon asked.

"Sure."

(Mist walks up looking for Kamina, runs into Yoko) "Ohhh. . it's you. Have you seen Kamina? We've been looking for him."

"He's right there." Yoko's answer, pointing finger at Kamina.

"So are we grouping with them or not the guys want to know?"

"I don't know for sure yet." Kamina said. (Gaze on Yoko)

(Mist sees were his gaze is) "WOMAN ANSWER IF WE CAN OR NOT!" Mist yells at Yoko.

"Okay yes. Fine. Sorry." Yoko answers, a grip on her arm.

"What's with the sorry? Whatever. . .. . bye, Kamina."

(Mist walks away)

"I'm sorry more, for staging my death. That was just stupid." Kamina.

"That's cool. I guess" (Gives Kamina a punch in the arm)

"No, it really wasn't that cool. It was. . .." (flings arms out to his sides). . ."crazy."

"Yep. It was pretty crazy, but whatever now the past is past."

"I hope it is."

The End.

Written by: Autumn Dennis

Makeup by:

Costumes made by:

Cast:

Kamina-

Yoko- Autumn L. Dennis

Nia- Krys Cox

Simon- Brenden Martin

Leeron-

Kinon- Sabrina Slone

Forte Delle Tenebre-

Mist- Kaleigh

Kittan- Tommy Parks

Gimmy- Dylan Martin

Darry- Ashley Highens

Kiyoh- Jenny Barnes

(Pet)Boota- Summer Marsh/Dark Strpie

Extras- Dakota Harden, Clara Elcian, Shannan Jones, Autumn Hathcock, Nick Hooper, Charity Rolls

Storyteller- Summer Marsh


End file.
